Blood Shall Reign
by cupcakes. ice cream. happiness
Summary: Nessie lives in a world where vampires and wolves rule over humanity. Wolves and vampires constantly battle for ultimate rule, leading to the death of countless innocents. What's worse? The whole world is a male oppressive society. Nessie has a little secret so what happens when she's captured by the wolves in battle? M/AU Nessie/Jacob
1. Chapter 1

**Nessie lives in a world where vampires and wolves rule over humanity. Wolves and vampires constantly battle for ultimate rule, leading to the death of countless innocents. What's worse? The whole world is a male oppressive society. Nessie has a little secret so what happens when she's captured by the wolves in battle? M/AU Nessie/Jacob**

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all, folks! **

Blood.

It's what made up our world.

Either you fought to control it, killed for it, hunted it…

Or you were the hunted.

There is no such thing as loyalty or friendship in this world.

Only blood.

And here I am, some nobody human caught up in the middle of someone else's war, just like every other human.

See, the options weren't really that fantastic.

If your village was ruled by vampires… well then you were forever enslaved brutally, enduring beatings and whippings on a daily basis, only to be drained of blood when they got tired of you.

If your village was ruled by wolves, well that wasn't much better. You were forced to fight barehanded against other humans to the death for their entertainment. Eventually, no matter how good you were, you'd be killed off.

Oh, and if you were a woman? God help you.

You were their _toys_. Their _possessions_. Their _bitches_. And there was no escaping it.

Or so they told me, when I was a little girl. I remember my governess, Jane, telling me, "Renesme, there's no point imagining a better life. There's no point dreaming, you little brat. This is your life." Then she cackled darkly down at me. "Especially because you're an _orphan,_" she spat.

Even among humans, there was a pecking order. Apparently orphans were the lowest of the low.

Our orphanage was situated on the outskirts of the infamous city of Forks. Forks was _the_ vampire capital of the world. It was famous for its human trafficking and thus was lively with vampires rushing in and out of the city to trade.

Those vampires who actually lived here typically had at least one family of humans to serve them. In addition, most vampires here were merchants; thus, they were constantly breeding the humans they owned, creating combinations of characteristics that different vampires craved. Most offspring were sold during infancy to be raised by their new owners.

However, there were some who were not bought. Those were the orphans.

Vampires could afford to be picky. Human trade was so widespread; they could be as finicky as they wanted.

So, on the outskirts of every city were multiple orphanages, run by governors and governesses who kept the orphans in order.

We were the scum of society, the rejected, the unwanted.

But, apparently, the higher-up vamps figured that we were prime soldier material.

Yeah, you heard me. They were raising us to be soldiers. We were the warrior pawns they threw into battle so readily. We were disposable, as were the wolves' human soldiers that we fought.

'Cause vamps couldn't fight wolves. Oh, Lord, no that was _ludicrous_! Wolves and vampires were only _designed _to fight one another! No instead, us breakable, fragile humans had to fight their wars for them.

Being a woman, of course, I had a much lovelier life ahead of me. A _very_ lovely life, I knew.

"There's no hope for you," Jane always tsked, grinning evilly down at me, dragging me along by my hair.

"You can kiss my ass, _Jane,_" I sneered at her. I eyed her petite frame, thinking of how easy it would be to kill her _if only she was human too._

Yeah, I'm pretty petite too. I'm the shortest girl around my age in the orphanage. But I was strong, and I had a temper. A temper that had gotten me beaten up pretty nicely over the years.

Jane backhanded me across the cheek, effectively throwing my body into the brick wall, which crumbled. I got back up.

"You think you're just so _big and bad, _don't you, little miss _Jane_?" I taunted her. "One day," I said, taking a step with each word towards her, "I swear to God, I'll kick your skanky" – I stepped – "little" – step – "ass" – I growled – "to hell, you _whore!_" I screamed in her face.

She laughed.

My blood boiled.

"You have no chance, you filthy little _human,_" she sneered. "You'll never be anything but the scum under my feet!"

Oh, but she was wrong. Very, _very_ wrong I decided. And I would prove it.

I turned on my heal, and walked away, planning.

I knew I had talents that I could use to my advantage. I couldn't blinding come after her. I had to plan my attack.

I was gifted as a child with inhuman speed. I used to sprint down to the kitchen, stealing bread for me and my inmates, not once being caught by the vicious governess Jane who guarded the pantry with the attitude of a slave driver. If you were caught, you were dead.

_Literally_.

My inmates and I had heard on several occasions the sounds of adolescent shrieks of pain as governess Jane tied them to her infamous "punishment fence" and proceeded to light them on fire.

So, to prove myself, if only to myself, I did what few others ever attempted.

I did the impossible.

One night, being only around seventeen years old, or so, I shifted imperceptively. Without opening my eyes, I fully opened my ears to every sound in the house. I channeled my concentration to my governess down the hall. Hearing her deep breathing and loud snoring, I slowly opened my eyes and slipped soundlessly from my bed.

I tip-toed to the doorway silently, holding my breath the whole way. Still, her breathing and snoring were even and deep. I mentally prepared myself, and then, with a flash, I was at the foot of her bed.

Suddenly, very unlike myself, I allowed myself to remember. I remembered every beating, every whipping, every friend she'd taken and killed mercilessly. I remember in vivid detail the charcoaled bodies she would make me carry and burry. I remember their smell, their burnt flesh, their blood-curdling screams.

I remembered her sickening laughs at their pain.

Oh, I knew she was a vampire. I knew she would kill me instantly. I knew I had no chance.

But _I didn't care_.

In an instant, I was on top of her, gripping her wrists above her head so I could gauge my fingers into her neck.

She awoke, screaming, eyes bright crimson with rage.

It only infuriated me more.

I made a noise I can only describe as a ferocious animal growl. I growled and hissed and barred my teeth, and to my sheer amazement, Jane did the same.

"You little _bitch_!" she screamed. With force inhuman, she threw me off her, through her window. I fell from her fourth story bedroom down, down, down…

And landed like a cat gently on my feet.

Adrenaline kicked in to the extreme. Growls, snarls, and feline hisses resounded painfully loud throughout the yard. It took me a moment to realize the noises were coming from me.

Before I could contemplate what it meant, Jane leaped deftly from her window, landing on the balls of her feet in front of me, snarling.

I barely registered my own actions as I leapt at her neck, fingers raking down her body like talons, every muscle in my body coiled tightly.

She fought back, tearing at my skin with her claws, reaching for my neck as well.

"I'll make you pay for this, my little _brat_! I'll rip the skin from your body, tear the muscles off your little bones! I'll snap each bone in half and tear out your eyes from their sockets. I'll cut out your little tongue and rip off each ear," she growled as she taunted me.

I growled as I reached for her face with my claws.

She shrieked.

"But _I won't let you die_," she said.

Our fight continued on with animal-like growls and snaps and snarls. We circled each other only to pounce again, and again, and again.

"Oh, no, I'll make you _suffer_!" She hissed. "I'll make your miserable life _hell_! Just like every other human _scum _before you. You're _worthless, stupid!_"

In blind rage, I snapped. Instincts kicked in and I tackled her. I snarled as I screamed and took her on with every furious muscle in my body.

In a flash, I realized I was winning. I could see the fear in her eyes as I could also smell it. Cackling to myself, I shifted my weight, pinned her, and sank my teeth into her marble-like skin, ripping her head off.

My next actions happened naturally; I snapped my fingers, producing a spark that lit a pile of leaves on fire. I held Jane's head in my arm, making her watch as I hauled her body parts into the fire. Jane screamed in pain as each limb burned and I laughed.

"Sucks to be the one burning alive, doesn't it, _Jane_." I spat, laughed boisterously.

Holding her face up to mine, I smiled evilly. "So long, _bitch_," I hissed as I tossed her head into the flames.

I turned to my audience. I had known they were there, and I hadn't wanted to face them, but it was time I did.

The other girls from my orphanage stood there, dumbfounded. They were frozen in place, clutching each other as they watched in horror at the flames behind me, as they looked at me.

I waited for the screaming, the crying, the running from the mere sight of me. I could only imagine their terror at seeing me, their friend, their inmate, acting like such an _animal_. I inwardly cringed, waiting.

The screaming, crying, and running came.

But as I watched in sadness as my inmates ran in horror, I began to realize something.

They didn't turn back in horror to scream as they saw _me_. They weren't sobbing _my_ name. They paid _me_ no attention.

Because I wasn't what scared them. They weren't running from me.

No, they were running from what was behind me. _Shit. _

I quickly spun around, looking over the fire to the forest behind.

Emerging stealthily from the dark wilderness were humans. Horrifying humans.

They had to be the most buff people I had ever seen. The men were each easily over six feet tall, and all had arms thicker than my head. The women, though fewer, could only be described as the legendary Amazons. They were tall, muscled, and vicious.

They all sported the trademark tattoo

Of

The

Wolves.

_Fuck!_ I thought, as I stood frozen in place, hoping that if I blinked a few more times, that they would just disappear from my sight. The only thing I feared more than Jane, more than men, more than vampires were _wolf fighters_.

They were notoriously fierce fighters, brutal really. They burnt whole cities to the ground, skinning men alive, _eating_ innocent children, and capturing women for their own pleasure.

"_**RUN!**_" I bellowed at the one girl who remained, frozen in place with fear. _**"Get the hell out of here!**_" I screamed at her. Suddenly, she seemed to twitch back to life. Her eyes darted to me, then to the approaching people.

"Renesmee!" she sobbed.

"_GO!_" I yelled, and finally she listened, sprinting at top speed away from me and the upcoming threat.

Fearing for the other girls, I decided I would distract the wolf fighters for as long as possible to give my fellow inmates a head start. I prayed that it would be enough for at least some of them to get away.

"Hey _mongrels_! You looking for _me_?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, grabbing a log and placing it in the flames, throwing it at a tall brunette girl approaching me.

"You disgusting _filth_! You can all kiss my ass, you rotten _scum_! You think you can take me, huh?! You're all weak little twigs!" I threw rocks, burning wood, bricks, whatever was near to me.

"_**Come at me!**_" I growled at the top of my lungs. "_**COME AT ME!**_" I screamed.

Oh, did I have their attention. Every wolf fighter eye was on me. Knowing I had no chance, I took off, leading them away from the direction of the other girls.

"You're all fucking cowards!" I continued to scream as I ran, not quite going top speed so that they could keep up. "You can all _suck my dick_!" I yelled, not caring about my dumb insults. "You're all cockless, dick-sucking pussies! You can't fucking catch me!"

I was running at half speed, not wanting them to lose me and then chase after innocents. I could hear them running at a short distance behind me. I knew I could fully kick in my real speed at any time if need be; I was completely safe from the wolf fighters.

However, I wasn't very careful at _where_ I ran. I was running aimlessly along the outskirts of Forks, not really thinking straight.

I sprinted into the forest, _big mistake_.

Suddenly, I realized I had run straight into an open field of _wolves_.

_Motherfu_—

I froze.

All the fight was gone from my body.

My Joan of Arc moment was gone, all bravery flushed from my body. Every act of patriotism for my race vanished suddenly…

…as I gazed at the most beautiful man I'd ever seen.

And then my world went black.

**So… What did you think? I know I bent a few rules as far as vampires go… I know they don't sleep and all that, but oh well **

**Please review!**

**Hugs and kisses,**

**Cal **


	2. Waking in Satin and Lace

I awoke to the sound of a sobbing toddler; my eyes flashed open and I sprang to my feet at the sound, crouched in a fighting stance with my knife held in my hand. I turned towards the noise to see a child, his hair matted to his forehead from sweat and blood, his skin a dark bronze color, his eyes red from crying. He appeared no older than three years old. His shredded tatters of clothing hung on him, too large. Rain poured down over his face as he stood sobbing, looking towards the east, as if waiting for someone to come back for him.

He still hadn't noticed me; I quickly searched for any signs of danger in the area of tall ferns in the forest where I had chosen to rest for the night. Then, in a quick dart of energy, I hastened over to the little boy.

"Shhh! You have to be silent, okay?" I uttered barely above a whisper, my hand on his wet cheek. The child looked up at me with wide, puffy eyes. He simply nodded and bit his lip.

"Stay quiet. I'll get you out of here, don't worry," I promised him, using my filthy shawl to wrap the child to my front, as a koala mother would hold its child to her. The boy grabbed onto me and buried his face in my chest, his tears calmed.

Wiping the sweat from my eyes, I searched around me and headed north. Where I would keep him, I had no idea. I had run from Forks, in the west, a mere three days earlier, narrowly escaping Jane in an unreal chance of luck. For so many reasons, I could not take this boy back to Forks. Even as a slave in a vampire's house, he would live through hell. Orphanages like the one I lived in were brutal and would raise him to be a vampire warrior. I had one acceptable option.

I would keep him with me in the wilderness. I could hunt for him, protect him from wild animals, and raise him. The only risk was the chance that the vampires would come looking for me and would find me.

Orphanages were more than brutal as far as living conditions. We also fought hand-to-hand combat. Slaves in vampire homes were also "taught" to fight, but not as harshly as we were. Since there was such a surplus of humans, vampires could afford to kill us off if we didn't make the cut. On weekly bases, orphanages came to The Circle (**A/N: think of the Colosseum and gladiator battles) **where we fought other orphans to the death. Once a child reached an age of 6, they were thrown into the battle. Luckily, the vampires were somewhat smart in their choices of who battled whom. The young kids went up against kids of relatable ages; the vampires were brutal, but they did want further generations of warriors to survive. I had begun in The Circle a mere two years previously.

The result was the harshest, bravest, fiercest warriors alive, besides, perhaps, the wolf fighters. Although, the wolf fighters and vampire warriors were comparable in their fighting abilities.

There was no way in hell I was going to throw this boy into certain death in Forks. At the same time, if we were to be caught in the wilderness, our fate could be even worse. I would protect him then, protect him from everything our world was.

That night, I found us a spot to sleep deep in the forest among tall ferns and even taller old trees. As we laid down to rest, I put my arm behind my head and stared up at the sky. Through the leaves and branches of the canopy, I could see the dark night sky illuminated by the bright stars. The boy snuggled deeply into my side, sighing.

I looked down at him a bit apprehensively.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

He looked up at me beseechingly.

His lips moved… but I heard no sound.

"What did you say?" I meant to ask, but the words were muddled. The boy gave me a strange look as his face too began to swirl into a pool of colors. My breathe quickening, I looked around at the forest, which was quickly turning into a mass of colors, as if it all was a painting onto which buckets of water was poured, washing away any distinct lines. My world was blurring and I was falling, falling, falling… Fuck I hated that sensation…

I awoke, sitting straight up, my hands going to a defensive stance… where was my knife? I looked down, startled at my hand, which was empty of my knife which was always in my pocket… I jerked my hand to my pocket… but there was no pocket. Instead, I got a handful of lace and satin.

Startled beyond belief, I stood straight up in a start, only to feel the ground below me give a little, my body bouncing up and down on the ridiculously soft ground below me.

I looked down…

A _bed?! _

_ WHAT THE FUCK?!_

A throaty, raspy chuckle sounded from across the room. I spun around to see none other than Adonis himself, sporting a rough leather outfit fit for hunting and a white, panty-dropping half smile. It was the gorgeous man from the forest. I was decidedly unimpressed.

In a flash, I had him up against a wall, his arms bound above his head, my knee conveniently placed between his legs, and my teeth barred. I hissed at him menacingly, a habit I perhaps picked up at some point during survival in the wild… or from vampires. His eyes were wide; he had not expected a petite little girl like me to be so strong.

He let out a somewhat nervous chuckle as he looked to the ceiling.

"Don't forget, Nessie, I was your greatest student," he said smiling, as he swiftly captured my leg between his own, knocking my balance, causing me to release his hands above his head. He leaned forward, catching me around the waist as I fell backwards. It was humiliating to realize he had me captured so easily. I would not allow it to continue. All men have a weakness; it just so happens that they all have the same weakness.

I looked up from my lashes, my eyebrow raised, my lips curving, into an irresistible, sexy smirk. I arched my back, thrusting my pelvis towards him – simultaneously pulling my torso away.

"Hmmm… Why don't you show me what you know then?" I suggested.

His dark eyes darkened; his hands slipped lower onto my hips. His smile widened. "I'd love t—"

I swiftly elbowed him in the face, twisted my leg out from the hook of his leg, twisting his the wrong way in the process, and hurled my weight onto him. Still intertwined by his hands around my waist, we fell backwards. My legs straddled his stomach and my hands landed on his chest, my face inches from his.

The electricity sparked, from both the fight and our close proximity. Just as I was about to pin him, he flipped us, leaving me trapped underneath him. I thrust my hips up, elbowed him once again in the face, and shoved him off me, getting a solid kick in to his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

He landed on the ground as I landed lightly on the balls of my feet.

"Give up yet?" I taunted him smugly. He simply looked up at me, an indecipherable look on his face. He shook his head at me and got back up.

"Guess I've still got a lot to learn from you then, Ness," he said with a playful smirk. How he could still be so damn chipper after getting his ass kicked like that, I couldn't fathom. Wait…

"How do you know my name?!" I demanded, coming angrily closer to him. He held his hands up defensively, his annoying smirk in place. That grin was starting to irk the shit out of me.

"Do you really not remember me?" he asked me, feigning hurt. When I simply glared at him, his smile vanished. "You really don't?" he asked again, serious.

I became wary, shaking my head.

He inspected my face closely, as if looking for something, then did a full up-and-down as he checked out my body. I became angrier at his sheer arrogance, shouting in his face "Hey! My eyes are up here, buddy!" as his eyes settled on my chest.

His cheeks took on a faint blush as he looked back up at me, having the nerve to look embarrassed. "Sorry," he replied. "You just look… so _different_," he seemed to mentally gesture to my chest, "but so the same." He looked deep in my eyes, catching me totally off guard.

Well… not that off guard. "Well? How the fuck do you know me?!" I asked snippily. "Who are you?!" my voice rose with each word. I was beginning to feel the anxiety set it… psssht as if it hadn't already seeing as I had no fucking idea where I was to begin with!

He looked up at my, his dimple showing as he smiled at me for the gazillionth time. I noticed then just how tall he was. I mean, I was already really short at five foot three, but he had to be at least a foot taller than me, he simply towered over me. Plus he was all solid, male, muscular glory. Too bad I'd probably have to kill him. Especially since he still wasn't answering me.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" I screamed at my lungs' full capacity, my face in his.

"Jacob," he said simply, as if that answered every question in the world.

I rolled my eyes. "Fabulous. Well, _Jacob_, where the fuck am I?" I demanded.

His eyes looked slightly crestfallen, but he answered for me. "La Push Palace."

I'm sure my eyes grew three sizes at his answer. If there was one place in this world I was even more scared of than Forks Castle, it was La Push Palace. La Push was the Forks of the wolves. It was their capitol building, and held the largest number of wolves in the world.

_Holy fuck! _I was dead.

Jacob must've seen the panic in my face because he grasped my arms lightly and said, "Ness, really, there's nothing to be afraid of, it's really –"

"_La Push Palace?!"_ I squeaked out in an embarrassingly high, damsel-in-distress voice. _I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid!_ I repeated over and over in my head.

Fear was bad. Fear led to mistakes. Mistakes cost lives. I could _not_ be afraid.

But Dear Lord, I was. I had to get out now.

I backed up from Jacob, the hairs on the back of my neck standing high.

"Ness," Jacob said cautiously as he approached me. I continued to walk back, my eyes portraying the perfect deer-in-headlights impression.

"I have to get out of here," I said, barely above a whisper.

"Ness, listen to me!" Jacob demanded. "I can keep you safe here, okay? You just have to trust me!" he continued to approach me.

I backed into the wall. I looked around panicking. The only escape was through Jacob.

"Ness! Listen to me! No one's going to hurt you!" Jacob shouted at me. I didn't listen.

Fear made my instincts slow, my actions sloppy, but I didn't care. I had to escape; that's all that mattered.

I kicked Jacob in the jaw shakily and made to punch him, but I was too slow, too sloppy. He grabbed my ankle in his strong hand, pulled me toward him, and pinned me in his arms.

"Shhhhh! Ness, it's gonna be okay. I'll take care of you. You have nothing to be afraid of." I didn't believe him, not one bit.

"Ahhhhhh, Jacob! I see you're getting acquainted with your new whore," a sly, slimy voice said from the doorway, an evil smirk in his voice. Jacob stiffened instantly. Jacob tucked me under his arm and stood in front of me, blocking my view of the man entering the room. Jacob crouched slightly, a growl threatening in his throat.

The voice laughed. "Oh, Jacob, no need to get protective. There's nothing wrong with sharing," he said devilishly. Jacobs growls became full on animal-like and ferocious.

"I'll get father in here!" the voice threatened. Jacob made no motion to back down. "Just let me see her! As your future king I _demand it!_" the voice roared. At that, Jacob's back straightened slightly.

With a sigh, Jacob replied, his voice guarded, "You can see her. That's all."

As Jacob moved to the side, my view of the visitor was unobstructed.

_Holy motherfucker…._

It was none other than Prince Sam, the future king of La Push. I nearly wet myself. It was all over.

Sam approached me, his evil eyes glittering with unadulterated lust. "Hello there beautiful," Sam said, making my skin crawl. He was an inch or two shorter than Jacob, but equally as muscular. He had the trademark dark coloring that all wolves had, along with, apparently, a keeeeen sense of smell.

Within inches of me, Sam stopped to sniff me, his nose inches from my shoulder. I refused to show any sign of fear, although I'm sure my heartbeat gave my anxiety away. In my ear, he whispered too low for Jacob to hear, "We meet again, my darling Renesme. Oh, how I missed you."


End file.
